<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whip, The Rose by sun_and_solace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737221">The Whip, The Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace'>sun_and_solace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cisgender Male Characters, Cisgender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Forced Oral, Impalement, Incest?, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Not really but for the sake of being safe, Other, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Present Tense, Stabbing, Transformation, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Wound fingering/fucking, body horror?, gagging, kind of?, psychological horror?, this is extremely hard to tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You would never in your wildest dreams have expected it, but Emet's presence comforts you. When Zenos is done with you and Emet finds you beaten and battered, he comforts you. His words are cold and they cut deep, but his touch warms you. He holds you softly, close to his warm form. </p>
</blockquote>You had failed to contain the light, and the cost it wrought was far worse than you could have ever imagined. Zenos relishes what you are becoming, as does Emet-Selch. Zenos destroys you utterly and completely, and Emet holds you as you fall apart.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Zenod use Galvus/Reader, Emet-Selch/Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Emet-Selch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Whip, The Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from the sheer desire to write Zenos fucking WoL up and Emet comforting them afterwards. And the desire to write WoL leaning into their enemy for comfort because it's the lesser of two evils slkdlgkj.</p><p>Anyway, I kept trying to write more but,,, I,, struggled.<br/>So you get what I have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You had failed. Failed to contain the light.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it had all brought you here. The Ascian knelt before you, his cock reaming the depths of your cunt. It hurt, but it was minimal compared to the pain that came from your rear. The Garlean prince stuffed his cock into you from behind over and over and <em>over</em> even as you <em>screamed</em>. He whispered in your ear about how beautiful you were going to become, how beastly, how strong. How <em>worthy for him to hunt and fight,</em> and the thought of you, turned and monstrous, gripped you with such terror, such dread, that you'd begun to sob and wail, fighting your neck free from where he held you against his chest, and leaning towards Emet, clinging to him. Clinging to he who told you it was okay, to pretend Zenos wasn't there. He who told you you were perfect and beautiful and it was all going to be okay. And then his words devolved into the same kind of terror. He spoke about how beautiful you'd be, how you'd bring the world to its knees, but still he was warmer, softer, gentler, and so you leaned into him, clung to him, desperate to avoid the Garlean prince's touch at any cost.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos is unkind. Cruel. Uncaring. When he comes you cry and scream and you flee, and he grabs you by whatever limb he can, by your budding wings more often than not, and yanks you back to him. He pulls you against his hot form, letting you feel every ilm of him, every rippling muscle, every bit of uncovered skin, and then he turns you around and sheathes his cock in its entirety into you, not caring for your screams and your wails. He makes you bleed, he makes you screech as you fight him, and your fight pulls the light out from its hiding places in the depths of your soul. He mars you as you scream, covering you in bruises and bite marks, blinding white oozing from your wounds. His fist meets your stomach as you heave and light splatters all over the floor. He talks about how monstrous you will be, how perfect and strong and <em>wonderful</em> to hunt and fight, oh how he longs for that day, lusts for it, even. And then he leaves you, cum dripping from your holes, for Emet to find.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You would never in your wildest dreams have expected it, but Emet's presence comforts you. When Zenos is done with you and Emet finds you beaten and battered, he comforts you. His words are cold and they cut deep, but his touch warms you. He holds you softly, close to his warm form. He strokes along your back, presses his lips to your forehead and over the marks Zenos left behind. He cleans them and dresses them where necessary. And then he descends upon you, licking between your legs to clean away Zenos' touch, his essence, the corruption he left inside you. He talks about how beautiful you are becoming, how soon you will bring the world to its knees, and finish the rejoining for him, a pet by his side. The words sting, they burn, but you prefer them to the physical pain that Zenos mounts upon you, and so you cling to the Ascian wildly as he gently brings you undone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos brings his katana, brings his knife. For ages he watches you scream and plead for him to please, <em>please</em> not do this, a sickening grin on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only when you've run your throat dry that he descends upon you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He binds your wrists and ankles and then settles before you on his knees, trailing reverent kisses along your chest and abdomen and following them with a graze of teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows you know what's coming next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The knife sinks into your flesh, gently at first but growing more fervent. If you have energy left you scream and gurgle and cry, but if you don't you merely sob silently as redness and luminescent white pools both in the wounds and below you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't even necessarily fuck you. Sometimes his lips sink between your legs and as you bleed out he brings you undone with his tongue. Other times he just slices you up and leaves. On particularly cruel days he does much worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gives you a look with his brows furrowed together, and you know what that look means. You scream and you cry and you beg but it doesn't matter. The knife impales you and his fingers and cock follow, and as you wail and sometimes empty the contents of your stomach on the floor he fucks your newly made, suffering filled hole until his essence burns within you in places it never should have touched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You never want Emet-Selch to find you like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And yet he always does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He kneels by your side and strokes your cheek. He hums at you softly and tells you that it will be okay, that he'll take care of you. He reminds you that neither of them would let you die. Zenos is too enamoured with you, and you've not filled your purpose for the Ascian yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is only more suffering at his hands on days like this, as much as you take comfort in his softer presence. The ointment stings, the needle and thread prickle, but eventually it all comes to an end and you're left clinging to the Ascian for dear life as he pieces you together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When it's all done he holds your trembling frame into your chest and dots kisses against your scalp, carrying you to warm waters to clean you of the mess Zenos left you in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And even as you cling to him his fingers find their way into you, softly easing the tenseness from your frame until you melt in his hands and he can slide into you and he can take what he wants. He moves into you all while you're wrapped around him like some desperate animal, and the whole time he whispers softly in your ear as if to remind you that you're his, and you must never forget it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even as your transformation continues and nears its end the torture doesn't seem to end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some days Zenos doesn't come. Some days the brutality comes at Emet's hands, and the care after comes from the same. He sinks his fingers into your lips until you begin to weep glowing tears and heave, splatterings of white drool spilling down his fingers and onto the floor. Emet-Selch holds you to his chest as he tugs you apart, prying out the last bits of your humanity, of your essence, as he caresses your back and your blossoming wings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As you weep he runs his fingers through your hair, dragging your hooked mouth onto his cock as you plead silently with your eyes. You weep against his pelvis as he rocks into you, pulling more and more and <em>more</em> luminous bile from your lips until he empties more white that you can't distinguish into your parted lips. And then he crouches and pulls you close, rocking your trembling frame back and forth as pain racks your shattered form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every day is an endless nightmare. What starts as suffering ends in comfort at the hands of your tormentor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Never before have you wanted it to end so badly...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Never before have you found yourself <em>wanting</em> the transformation to come to its conclusion and end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And so when it does it almost seems like bliss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the pain swells in your chest and you spend each hour of each day shivering and crying in pain... even held against Emet's chest.. even as Zenos stuffs his cock into you... you're barely aware of it all..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All you can think of is the pain... and focus on the knowledge that soon it will end, and you will be blissfully unaware of the horrors that are brought onto you...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freedom. It would be freedom. It would cost you <em>everything</em>.... but it was better than the alternative...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You couldnt even care anymore about the fact that you'd destroy everything you loved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the very least... you would be free.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work and want to scream at me you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sun_and_solace">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>